Definitely Maybe Asher's Version
by angel.symphonies.02.09
Summary: AU. Chad's inlove with Sonny the only problem is that Sonny has a boyfriend. And that boyfriend happens to be the one and only Spencer Jake. Will Chad ever get Sonny to see through Spencer's facade? definitely...maybe... loosely based off FM Static's son


Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC…sadly.

**Definitely Maybe…**

You smile as her brown hair billows in the breeze as she sings along to another Taylor Swift song on her I-pod. She doesn't notice you there, which isn't surprising considering the fact that you're a drama kid and she's almost angelic. She's on her way to work again at Condor's Diner around the corner of your street. You don't know why she works there, because Mr. Condor is the grouchiest person ever, but she puts up with him. Nevertheless, you return to your original train of thoughts.

She was currently dating a guy named Spencer, Spencer Jake. He had brown hair that fell just above his eyes and curled up on the ends and in the back. You don't know why she's with him, considering the fact that he's totally dating this other chick named Katie. You know that he doesn't really love her and you wish that for once she would just notice you. After all you were half as good looking as Spencer was.

You sigh as you brush back your long blonde bangs away from your ocean blue eyes, and stare off into the distance. For all you know she's really in love with Spencer and is too blind to see that he doesn't really lover her anymore. And as you sing yourself to sleep one day after another, falling deeper in love with her, and wondering if you'll ever go back to normal.

Finally, on one fateful Friday you worked up the courage to speak to her. You didn't know why you were so nervous; you never had problems talking to people because you always thought you were better than everyone. With her though, it was different, you fell in love with her, and this messed up your whole system.

You asked her if she was planning on going to that party at the cove. She nodded and then mentioned that she was getting picked up by Spencer around six, and she couldn't afford to skip this party and disappoint him…again. You smiled putting on your best face and mentioned something about seeing her there, before walking away.

You didn't see her there, partially because you didn't go. You didn't know what she saw in Spencer, you were just as good as he was, if not better. So, instead of going to the cove that day you stayed home and strummed on your guitar solemnly, before crying yourself to sleep.

You often found her staring at a picture of him in her locker with a sad look on her face. Then as you inch closer to her to eavesdrop on her conversation, you realize that she's telling her friend the latest thing that he has bought her.

Yet, you restrain yourself from telling her the truth about her boyfriend. That one day when everyone in your film class got together to watch Harry Potter you saw what he was doing every time he left to get water. He was making out with every girl he could get with and that wasn't the only thing he did with those poor girls. You didn't tell her though; you could always picture the look on her face when you would tell her that Spencer was actually cheating on her.

Then one day you passed by her and noticed that her bright brown eyes didn't have that same sparkle that they did when she was dating Spencer. You made your move and help to comfort her, because she did indeed just break up with Spencer because he not only cheated on her with Katie, but with her older sister Raina.

She knows that you exist now, but you know that just being her friend isn't want you want. One day, after school you ask her out. She smiles sweetly and says something about still being hung up on Spencer. You smile back at her and say something about no hard feelings, but it's been three months since she last dated Spencer and you feel heartbroken that the girl you thought you loved doesn't feel the same way.

You cried yourself to sleep that day. She didn't love you, she loved Spencer. And no matter what you did she didn't love you.

Spencer definitely maybe loved her, but she will always love him back. And nothing will change that definitely maybe.

**-A asher's verison…review please!**

**Song: Definitely Maybe by fm static**

**Angel. symphonies. 02. 09**


End file.
